


Panic at the Grotto (5th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Elf, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lost child in shopping mall, M/M, Santa's Workshop, Santa's grotto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Come on Rebecca, you must want to go and see Santa. All kids want to go and see Santa,” Bucky said to his little sister who was hanging onto his arm as they walked through the bright shopping centre, full of tacky decorations. Rebecca mumbled something incoherent into Bucky’s arm. They arrived at Santa’s grotto. “Look, the line isn’t even that long. We’ve come all this way, you might as well see Santa,” Bucky cajoled as they joined the back of the queue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky takes his little sister to see Santa at the shopping mall but she ends up running away and hiding. Luckily Steve the elf is on hand to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic at the Grotto (5th December)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... not sure how much I like this one... but tell me what you think anyways :)

“Come on Rebecca, you must want to go and see Santa. All kids want to go and see Santa,” Bucky said to his little sister who was hanging onto his arm as they walked through the bright shopping centre, full of tacky decorations. Rebecca mumbled something incoherent into Bucky’s arm. They arrived at Santa’s grotto. “Look, the line isn’t even that long. We’ve come all this way, you might as well see Santa,” Bucky cajoled as they joined the back of the queue. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve sighed as he pulled on his curly green shoes, the bells on the shoes jingled as he walked into the shopping centre. He was strapped for cash at the moment and he saw an advert for elves to work in Santa’s grotto. He went for the job figuring he might as well put his drama training to good use, and he looked the part being short and skinny. Steve actually quite liked the job, he was good with children and found their Christmas spirit contagious. The only time he didn’t like it was when he saw people of his own age walking around the centre in groups, giggling as they walked past him. Steve plastered on a smile as he walked up to the grotto.

“Tag in,” Steve said, high fiving his co-worker Natasha as he took her place.

“See you in two hours, Rogers,” Natasha headed off towards Starbucks. 

Steve struck up a conversation with the kid who was first in line. The kid babbled on about the videogames that he wanted to get for Christmas, but Steve found himself looking over the boy’s head to a stunning brunette around Steve’s age standing near the back of the line. Steve saw a small hand tug on the guy’s sleeve and he leaned his head over to hear what the little girl he was with said. He noticed how the girl looked nervous and like she wanted to be anywhere but here, and decided to go over. He whistled and beckoned Clint over to manage the front of the queue. Clint looked pretty peeved that Steve had interrupted his flirting with a single mother. Steve headed over to the girl.

“Hello,” Steve said smiling warmly at the girl.

“Hi,” she mumbled back, swinging on the brunette’s arm.

“I like your T-shirt,” Steve said gesturing at Bucky’s _Pink Floyd_ top.

“Thanks, I like your ears,” Bucky smirked. Steve blushed remembering the pointy ears he was wearing and the costume. “What’s your name?” Steve asked, turning to the little girl.

“Rebecca, and this is my brother, Bucky,” she tugged on her brother’s sleeve. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Steve,” her brother chuckled slightly. Steve looked up questioningly at him, one fine eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, it’s just not a very elfish name.”

“Maybe you should try being an elf, seeing as your name’s Bucky,” Steve winked and Rebecca giggled. “Here, you can try on my hat,” Steve reached up and pulled the hat onto Bucky’s head. Rebecca giggled harder. “What do you think, Rebecca? Would Bucky make a good elf?” she shook her head violently

“Really?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously. “I always thought I’d make a good elf,” he said as he preened himself.

“I think you make a good elf, you’ll be after my job if I’m not careful!” Bucky laughed, throwing his head back to reveal a set of gleaming white teeth and his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Steve stood slack jawed for a moment, absorbed in Bucky’s laugh. “So Rebecca, what are you going to ask Santa to get you for Christmas?” Steve said, forcing himself back to reality.

“I want a Lammily doll,” Rebecca mumbled shyly.

“What’s that then?” Steve asked.

“It’s like a Barbie but it looks more like a real person. My Lammily doll is going to be called Jane and she’s going to be a brain surgeon,” Rebecca gushed, her little face lighting up. Steve looked up at Bucky and saw Bucky’s eyes full of pride and adoration at his little sister.

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Steve asked grinning up at Bucky.

“Um… I dunno?” Bucky said lamely. 

“Oh well, I wouldn’t worry, Santa always knows,” they’d reached the front of the queue by now. “You can go in and see Santa now Rebecca,” she looked nervously up at Bucky who nudged her towards the door. Bucky turned to say something to Steve but before he could open his mouth there was a small cry and Rebecca ran out of the grotto. 

“Rebecca!” Bucky called, running after her with Steve in tow.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

It took them nearly half an hour to find her. Eventually Steve had heard some stifled gulps and sobs coming from inside the ventilation system. They peered in and saw Rebecca curled up inside in the foetal position. 

“Rebecca? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked. She just sobbed in reply. “Why don’t you come out?”

“I’m stuck!” she wailed. Bucky’s face turned white. 

“I can’t go in to get her, I won’t fit.”

“Here, hold up this grate,” Steve said, lying on his stomach and looking into the ventilation duct. “What’s wrong Rebecca? You can tell me.”

“Santa’s going to know I’ve been naughty,” she said between sobs.

“I’m sure you haven’t been naughty.”

“I broke my brother George’s favourite toy.” She howled.

“I’m sure you didn’t do it on purpose, it’s okay, Santa forgives you,” Steve said with as much reassurance as he could muster. “Now let’s get you out of here.”

“I told you, I can’t, I’m stuck!” Rebecca’s voice sounded panicky and Steve felt that she might be on the verge of a breakdown. 

“Sure you’re not, if you could get in then you can get out again. Just take some deep breaths and lie down on your stomach,” Rebecca shifted onto her stomach sucking in shaky breaths. Steve reached into the duct. “Now just take my hand and we can wriggle you out,” she reached out and grabbed hold of Steve’s hand, and he gently pulled her out. As soon as she was clear of the duct Bucky dropped the grate and scooped her up into his arms from Steve. 

“I’m sorry, Rebecca. I shouldn’t have made you come, I’m so sorry,” Bucky said clutching her close to him as she hiccupped into his neck. Steve felt like he was intruding on a moment so he began to leave but Rebecca reached out and tugged on his arm. She wriggled out of Bucky’s arms and wrapped her arms around Steve. He knelt down beside her.

“I think you need a hot chocolate after all that,” Steve said, she nodded and he stood up, taking one of her hands and Bucky took the other. “I know a place that does a great hot chocolate with loads of whipped cream and marshmallows,” Steve said as they began walking.

“I know what I want for Christmas now,” Bucky said, leaning over to whisper into Steve’s ear which sent shivers down his spine.

“What’s that then?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“Your number.”


End file.
